1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor solid-state light-source modules and semiconductor solid state light source assemblies having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, conventional display modules generally employ cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as light source. A display module generally includes a lamp case, and at least one CCFL arranged therein. However, the CCFL is bulky and not environmental friendly.
Light emitting diode (LED) has been used extensively as light source for display modules due to its pollution free, high luminous efficiency and small size. A conventional display module usually includes a plurality of LEDs arranged on a printed circuit board with high density to form an LED array. According to different requirements, the LED array may have different sizes. If a portion of the LED array malfunctions, then the whole LED arrays must be replaced, this is expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is a semiconductor solid-state light-source module that overcomes the above described shortcomings.